1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to scheduling transport of data over a network, such as but not limited to scheduling transport over a network having network space allocated according to a two-dimensional MAP defined as a function of frequency and time domains.
2. Background
A network may be configured to transmit data within a range of frequency, which is commonly referred to as the bandwidth of the network. Within that frequency range, minislots, data slots, data units or other transmission units may be used to represent portions of the frequency used at a particular time to support transmission of a particular piece of data. The size of the minislots may be quantified in bits and/or bytes, e.g., see a minislot defined according to the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS). The number of minislots available at a particular instance in time may be used to define the network space of the network, i.e., the amount of data transfer the network can support at any one particular instance in time.